It had to be you
by upchitzcreek
Summary: My take on what happened at the party Dan Humphrey was invited to on 10-8-05.


**Author's Note: I don't know exactly what happened at that party but here's my spin on it. Here to all my DS'ers at Fanforum hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

He took out an old spiral notebook and slid his fingers against the ripped edge. In the back fell out 2 folded sheets of paper. It was entitled "10-8-05" By Dan Humphrey. He started to read the first few sentences aloud. "I was accidentally invited to a birthday party. Where I met a girl. She only spoke two sentences to me but I've never forgotten her." Pictures filled his mind.

Dan was in shock as the invitation came into his hands. Nate was just throwing invites everywhere. He was never sure if the invite was for him but he didn't care. He ripped open the envelope and undid the ribbon. Blair of course had the invites made for her and Nate's first party together. His eyes scaled the invitation reading every word. He ran home to gloat to Jenny. He threw open the door and waved the piece of paper in Jenny's face.

"You got an invite? Must be a mistake." Jenny rolled her eyes pretending not to care.

"Probably, but I still have one." Dan was like a kid in a candy store. He ran to his closet to find something decent to where. His first UES party, and he had to look cool.

"You really think they know who you are?" Jenny folded her arms across her chest.

"Maybe not, but I'll make an impression."

He arrived to the party a half an hour late not to look desperate. He watched as the guys brought in cases of alcohol cleverly disguised, and the girls came in wearing short dresses. Two girls rolled their eyes at him. They knew very well he wasn't wealthy or anything.

"Who invited that here?" Blair snickered. She just threw this party to show off her and Nate.

"Who?"

"That poor excuse that goes to the guy's school." I think his name is Dan Humpback or something." Blair sipped her drink.

"Leave him alone Blair. Lets just have fun." Serena smiled as she fixed Blair's hair.

Dan stood in the corner invisible to the rest of the party. He was tempted to leave. No one would even know he came. He darted out and smacked right into a girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Dan felt embarrassed.

"Its okay totally my fault. I'm so clumsy." Serena pushed back her hair as she grabbed her purse and smiled at Dan.

"Serena!" Some girl yelled. "We're about to see Jake's new car come look."

Dan handed her phone back as he was totally struck. Their hands touched and Dan said nothing. "Enjoy the party." She brushed her dress off and went into the bathroom.

Dan eyes watched her the rest of the party. She carried herself so well. Not caring what others thought, demanding attention from the room with her smile. Thats the girl he wanted to spend his life with. The girl with the pretty blonde hair and captivating looks.

Dan left the party around 11. After meeting Serena nothing else could top the night. He sat down at his laptop and started to write.

He folded up the paper and put it back in the drawer. A smile ran across his face. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He felt a tug on his pants.

"Daddy! Read the story again" A brown eyed girl pleaded.

"Me and your mother hardly spoke and that's the third time this week." Dan replied.

"But mommy says its the beginning of your love story."

Dan took the little girl up on his knee. Baby, she's right. Even if she didn't know it then, we'd be together forever."

Serena pressed her head against the door as she watched Dan kiss their little girl. "And when I first read that story a few Christmas ago, I felt the love he had for me." Serena was glowing. She kissed her daughter and placed her into bed. She returned to Dan and sat on his lap.

"Happy Anniversary. It's midnight, officially October 8th" Dan kissed her hand.

"I wish I would have stayed to talk with you that night." Serena ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to tempt fate, we meant that way for a reason. I never was able to get you out of my head."

Dan took out of a box and handed it to Serena. It was a published version of 10-8-05. He had a friend print it up and make a cover. Serena's eyes filled with tears as she read the note Dan wrote on the inside. She dropped the book and kissed him as she did on their first date.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short. I didn't want to go on and on seeing they only said 2 sentences. Hope you all liked it**

* * *


End file.
